jemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess and the Singer
The Princess and the Singer is the nineteenth episode of the first season, and the 19th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Loosely based on Mark Twain's story, The Prince and the Pauper, while touring the small European country of Morvania, Kimber meets Princess Adriana, the teenage heir to the throne, who happens to look exactly like her. When Adriana escapes from her room at the castle, her power-hungry cousin, Lexa, sends her henchmen to track her down and bring her back. Kimber and Adriana bump into each other at the city's marketplace. In the confusion, Lexa's henchmen encounter Kimber (who they think is Adriana) and kidnap her instead. She is imprisoned in an old cell of the castle, constructed on a cliffside overlooking the ocean, from where she manages to escape by jumping all the way down from her cell's window into the turbulent waters. Lexa discovers that the real Adriana is with the Holograms, so she uses the Misfits to lure Kimber to the hotel where the Holograms are staying and kidnaps her again, this time incarcerating her at the top of a tall tower. She then sends Dimitrios, her conspiring partner, to plant a bomb on the stage where the Holograms will perform that night, to kill Adriana and take over the throne. Eric Raymond and the Misfits gatecrash the party and save the Holograms from the explosion. They then rescue Kimber, Lexa is placed under arrest for conspiracy and Adriana claims the title of crowned queen at last. Songs featured *"Here Comes Trouble" - Jem and The Holograms *"Queen Of Rock And Roll" - The Misfits Quotes *'Kimber': Imagine. Having a genuine princess for a fan. ---- *'Roxy': Where's the press, Eric? *'Pizzazz': Yeah, did you forget our publicity or what? ---- *'Lexa': While Adriana is on that stage pretending to be Kimber, the bomb will go off. Then the throne of Morvania will be mine. ---- *'Eric': The Princess is on that stage. *'Pizzazz': Lexa set her up. *'Roxy': And used us to get to Kimber. *'Stormer': She said that the dragon would breathe fire. ---- (After everyone is rushed off stage before the bomb goes off) *'Jem': You saved our lives. *'Pizzazz': Yeah. Well, don't get all mushy about it. ---- *'Jem': Won't it be wonderful to get home, Kimber? *'Kimber': Don't you mean princess? *'Jem': Kimber, it is you, isn't it? *'Kimber': Well, most of the time. Videos Jem and the Holograms - Kimber Escapes From the Castle Videos Jem and the Holograms - Fight for the Throne Goofs *Jem introduces Kimber as her sister to Lexa, while Kimber is actually Jerrica's sister. **In this scene, the "Kimber" Jem is referring to is actually Princess Adriana, which makes this goof twice as relevant, as both Lexa and Adriana don't seem to acknowledge that by saying this, Jem has revealed them her true identity. *Near the end of "Here Comes Trouble", part of Pizzazz's dress turns orange but changes back to black. At that same moment, the slit in her dress is not there. *When Kimber is about to fall to her death, Corvin appears at the top of the tower and saves her. In the next shot, however, he is already on the ground floor (just as if he's coming out of the castle's theatre) and orders his men to put Lexa into custody. Trivia *Kimber is captured a total of three times in this episode. *This is the first time that Eric and the Misfits actually saved Jem and The Holograms from certain doom. **In fact, they save them twice in this episode. The second time is when Eric uses his body to shield everyone from the falling debris near the end of the episode. *This is the fourth time that the Holograms have been out of the country. The first time was to Paris, France in Kimber's Rebellion, the second to Beijing, China in Adventure in China, the third time to Venice, Italy in In Stitches, and then with this one to the fictional country of Morvania. *This is the first time that the Holograms traveled to somewhere that was fictional. The other places that predated this episode were real cities and countries. *Kimber subtly breaks the fourth wall, giving the viewers a wink at the end of the episode. *This is the second episode to only feature two songs instead of three. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1